


"So are you gonna rest and let me take care of you?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [21]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sickfic, cute jake, sick jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"So are you gonna rest and let me take care of you?"

As soon as I walked into the bullpen, Charles stood up and approached me.

“Thanks for coming, Y/N” He gravely told me.

“Is everything okay?” I worriedly asked him. “When you asked me to come for Jake, I got a little worried” 

“Yeah, he’s fine” We both turned to my boyfriend, who noticed me and cutely waved at me. “He’s just feeling a little under the weather and refuses to go home and rest” 

“Oh, I see” I chuckled, understanding everything now. “You want me to convince him to leave” 

“Yeah, even Captain Holt wants him to but you know how he is…” 

We looked over to Jake again. He probably realized what Charles and I were talking about, because he adorably grinned, trying to look innocent.

I sighed, frustrated that he refused to look after himself and prefered to stay there and work. As I got closer to his desk, Jake turned his chair to me.

“Hi, Y/N!” He cheerfully said, even if he was clearly sick, he looked pale and exhausted and maybe a little bit feverish. “Whatcha doing here?”

“Charles called me saying you are sick and that I should pick you up, so let’s go” I tugged at his arm, but he groaned in complaint. 

“No, I’m not sick!” He whined, swatting me away. “And I don’t need you coming to get me, I’m not ten years old” 

“You are mentally” I teased him a little, hearing Charles snickering next to me.

“Aw, don’t be so mean, I’m sick!” Even his voice sounded a little slurred. 

“I thought you weren’t sick, you just said that” 

“I… You’re twisting my words!” 

I paused, resting my palm against his forehead. His skin felt really warm, he was definitely running a mild fever.

“C’mon, Jakey” I tugged at his arm again, pulling him to his feet. “You need to rest” 

“But I’m working…” 

“Charles already spoke with Captain Holt, everything’s okay” 

“Fine” He suddenly leaned all his weight on me, making me wobble. “But you have to buy me ice cream” 

I laughed a little, amused that he was behaving like a child. More than normal, that is. 

*

We finally made it home, and the first thing Jake did was plop down in the couch. He really must have been feeling under the weather to demonstrate his unwell. Or maybe the fever made him lose all his inhibitions, just like he were drunk.

“There you go” I happily said. “Get some rest” 

“What? No” Jake immediately sat up. “I got work to do” 

“No, you don’t” In response, I sat down on his lap.

“But Y/N!” He complained, still trying to stand up, but in his sickly state he wasn’t strong enough to lay me off him..

“Jacob Peralta” I gravely called him, sternly eyeing him.

“Don’t full name me, Y/N!” He whined, wrapping his arms around me and taking me with him as he leaned his back in the couch.. “I’m sick!” 

“Yeah, you are” I fondly booped his nose. “So are you gonna rest and let me take care of you?” 

“But I was working on a case…” 

“The 99 has your back, Charles will be taking over, and Captain Holt is okay with it” 

“Fine…” He sighed, clearly unwell. “But just because I’m exhausted”

Although clumsily, Jake lied down on the couch and somehow managed to take me with him. We ended up facing each other, on our sides, as he still wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me against his torso for comfort. 

“There you go” I smiled and kissed him in the forehead, feeling how warm he felt still.

“This is nice” He gave in, dedicating me a goofy smile.

“Yup, but I probably need to put a blanket over you and give you some medicine or…” I tried to stand up and leave him there resting, but his arms tightened around me.

“Mmmm…” He groaned in complaint. “Stay here! It’s cozy!” 

“Okay” I chuckled, gladly snuggling closer to him and nuzzling his chest. “How are you feeling, Jakey?” 

“More good” A smile permanently plastered on his lips as he comfortable closed his eyes.

“Jake” I gently shoved him.

“Sorry, gooder” He corrected himself, even if wrongly.

“It’s better” 

“I know, right? I feel so much gooder” 

“I really can’t tell if you’re delirious or just being you” 

“Maybe a little bit of both”


End file.
